To Find Out the Truth
by taivaspoika
Summary: There are things about Berwald that Gilbert doesn't know. And he decides to find out.


Title: To Find Out the Truth

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sweden/Prussia

Rating/Warnings: Ummmmmmmnyaaa. T. Mild T. Very, very mild T. Warnings, none. Except for COFFEE. Yes. And if I ever write another chapter… fufufufufufufu…. And AN at the end is… well.

Summary: There are things about Berwald that Gilbert doesn't know. And Gilbert is bothered by it.

--

Sometimes Gilbert wondered just what was the relationship between Berwald and Tino. His lover didn't exactly talk about it. Not that he spoke much anyway. But the little he did know about this 'mysterious relationship' was rather alarming - Denmark had told him that Berwald had had a habit of calling Tino his wife, back when the two of them still lived together. And Tino seemed awfully fond of Berwald. Gilbert really couldn't tell what the other was thinking. As in… at all. He couldn't tell if it had been a joke then, years ago, or if it had been something more… serious. And if it still was.

If there really had been something between the two Nordics in the past, he would forgive that. He, too, had had his fair share of his little adventures. If there had been nothing at all, never, well, then that would be awesome.

But, he thought, if there had been something, if there still was something… that would mean war. War between the Great Kingdom of Prussia and… this little country known as Finland. And the prize… yes, the prize would be something definitely worth winning.

Berwald.

But first things first, Gilbert realized. He would have to find out if there actually was 'a relationship of that kind' and then proceed according to his findings. He had prepared to his, well, mission, with Denmark, who knew a thing or two about Tino, for he, too, had lived under the same roof with him.

"Be cute, Gil. Cute 'n innocent", had his advice been as he pushed him out of the door.

Denmark's words still fresh in his mind, Gilbert now stood behind his victim's door, dressed in Tino's old clothes that were a bit too small for. He swallowed and knocked.

Just moments after the door opened and there he stood, his expressionless Berwald, blinking his eyes in the light of the setting sun.

"Ah, Ber- errr, Su-san, good day!" he said in high-pitched voice, trying to smile and look cute instead of nervous. "I, err… came to stay for, uh, a night."

Berwaldstared at him and nodded before making way and letting Gilbert - whom he of course thought to be Tino - in.

Gilbert wandered to the living room and sat down onto the sofa in a way he hoped was typical for Tino. He placed his hands to his lap and looked around. He was more than familiar with the room, he had spend there many good moments with Berwald.

Speaking of him, Berwald had followed him to the room and seated himself on an armchair close to the sofa. They sat in the silence for a moment, uncomfortably staring at each other. Gilbert shifted on the sofa, his hands sweating.

"'s… s'mething' wrong? Y' s'm… n'rvous…."

"Ah, Scheibe…" Gilbert muttered, blushed and leaned slightly backwards. He hadn't actually planned what he would do after he got in. He cleared his throat. "I, uh. Don't worry about me."

Berwald shook his head, obviously not believing. "Y' 'ct str'nge."

Gilbert laughed nervously, making a dismissing gesture with his hand.

Once again, silence fell into the room, only the slow ticking of the clock and their silent breathing could be heard. Except Gilbert swore he could hear Berwald's heart beat.

"I… I'll go put the kettle on. You want some coffee?" he suddenly blurted, if only to break the silence and get something to do with his hands. He was already standing up, when Berwald placed a hand on his knee.

"…'f y' w'nt c'ffee, I c'n m'ke 't."

For a moment, Gilbert tensed, almost panicked. "No, absolutely not! I can very well make some myself", he exclaimed, horrified by the thought of Berwald's coffee. He had had some of it before and he could do very well without it. Actually, he hoped that he would never have to taste it again. "You want some too?"

Berwald let go of his knee and nodded. Gilbert led the way to the kitchen, the other following close behind. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Gilbert started rummaging the cupboards in hope of finding coffee and sugar. He placed the sugar on the table and swallowed.

Berwald had sat down, observing him as he tried to look like he knew what he was doing. Which he actually did, Berwald's staring just made him nervous and the nervousness made it hard to concentrate. His hands trembled as e measured the coffee, finally turning the coffee machine on. He sighed in relief as he sat down, next to Berwald. Again, they sat in the silence, this time a bit more bearable, with the soft gurgling of the boiling water.

Still, Gilbert cursed in his mind. He cursed himself for not finding out what Tino usually talked about, how much he talked, what his interests were, what he liked and what he didn't. But, he decided as Berwald got up to get them coffee cups, he would make it through his experiment - that's what he liked calling his quest - just fine.

He nodded as Berwald placed a cup, decorated with small, yellow flowers, in front of him and pored coffee into it. Berwald had a similar cup, the flowers on it were just painted red in it.

As Gilbert started to fill his cup with spoonfuls of sugar, Berwald chuckled.

Gilbert glanced at him. "What's so funny?"

"…didn't th'nk y' 'd l'ke y'r c'ffee with s'gar. Y' 'sed t'drink 't black."

The spoon stopped mid-air. "Well, haha… I… I just really need some sugar right now", Gilbert laughed nervously. Surely Berwald would believe that?

"'s th't so…" he answered, doubtfully looking at him. They drank their coffee in silence, Berwald staring at Gilbert and Gilbert staring at his coffee. The coffee stared back.

Perhaps he should just… be blunt about it and ask what the other thought about Tino. He had nothing to lose - and was highly unlikely that Berwald would confess him anything just out of blue. He swallowed.

It was not like him to be nervous, he was too awesome to be. He just… wasn't so sure if he wanted to know anymore. What if Berwald really loved Tino, instead of him? Could he deal with it? Could he give up Berwald? Or could he share him with Tino?

No. He was a sickly jealous person and he wanted him all for himself. If he found out what Berwald felt for Tino, he could… he could do what was needed. If Berwald loved Tino, he would fight.

As he stared at his now cold coffee, a smirk appeared on his lips. Yes. That's what he should do.

"…y' 're g'ng t'fin'ish th't? 's c'ld", Berwald asked, his question making Gilbert realize where he was, what he was doing and how continuing it might make him lose his cover.

"No. Just… feel free to wash it away. It tastes gross anyway", he muttered. He pushed the cup towards Berwald, who took it to the sink with his own.

Gilbert stared at his back as he started the water and begun washing the dishes.

"Hey, Be- …Su-san. What do you think of me? What… what am I to you?" Gilbert said, his heart racing and hands sweating with nervousness. This was it. The moment of truth…

Berwald stopped doing the dishes and glanced at him. "…y' or T'no?"

"Wha-what", Gilbert unintelligently let out.

"'m not st'pid. I c'n recognize y'."

"And I thought I was doing fine", he muttered with a blush on his cheeks. Standing up and clooecting himself, Gilbert took a deep breath. "Guess I've just got to ask straight, yeah?"

Without another word, he walked up to Berwald, slowly, nervous but still… sure. His cover had been blown - maybe he hadn't fooled the other at all. He had totally nothing to lose.

"Hey…" he said in low voice, leaning towards the taller man. "I've been wondering… about you 'n Tino."

"'s m'best fr'end. …nothing' 'lse t' it."

Gilbert tilted his head. "Mmmmhm, you sure? Absolutely, unwaveringly sure?"

Berwald nodded and turned back to the dishes. Gilbert leaned against his back, wrapping his arms around Berwald's waist. As Berwald slowly finished with the dishes, Gilbert begun humming - completely out of tune - some old song Berwald didn't remember hearing before.

"Hey", Gilbert started again, this time whispering. "…what about me then?"

At first, he thought Berwald didn't hear him, seeing that he just continued drying the dishes instead of answering. He blew air out of his nose, slightly frustrated. …but maybe it was for the best. Perhaps he didn't need to hear that Berwald didn't love him. That he was just 'a good friend' of his.

Berwald's hands closed around his own and it was enough to rip him out of his pathetic self-pity. Berwald raised Gilbert's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "Oh", exclaimed Gilbert quietly and closed his eyes.

"…you're not mad at me, are you?" he whispered.

"No… 't w's 'ctually v'ry c'te…" Berwald replied, turning around and kissing Gilbert's forehead. "…let's g' t'bed, she'll w'?"

Gilbert looked up, devious smirk forming on his lips. "And what then?"

"…sl'p, 'f c'rse."

--

I REALLY, REALLY WANT TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS.

…I just want these two have some fun in the bed room… hell, just about anywhere - on desk, floor, against the wall, in the bath… and so on and on and on….


End file.
